THE TRUTH UNTOLD (VKOOK - Oneshoot)
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa Tunjukkan padamu Memberimu 'aku' Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan bagian diriku yang rusak Aku mengenakan topeng lagi dan pergi menemuimu Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu


Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

In

 _THE_ _TRUTH UNTOLD_

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

WARNING! VKOOK (V-Top, Jungkook-Bottom), YAOI, BOYxBOY, DLDR

Song Credit Goes To BTS : Love Yourself – Tear Album, Track 3. IDEA IS MINE!

Please, leave a review after reading this. Thank you.

.

.

.

.

 _TH_ E _TRUTH UNTOLD_ , _Verse 1_ – _Jeon_ _Jungkook_

Full of loneliness

This garden bloomed

.

Lagi, dia datang ke taman yang tanpa nama ini dan hanya banyak bunga-bunga merah asingnya saja. Angin berhembus pelan membawa bau laut yang begitu dekat, sementara suara kebisingan menari di latar belakang. Di taman ini, matahari sore selalu tampak lebih berwarna kemerahan seperti tembaga di bandingkan di taman sebelah yang banyak anak-anak berlari sambil melempar pasir, dan rambutnya juga jadi ikut-ikutan terlihat kemerahan seperti sudah terbakar sinar terik di hutan selama berhari-hari.

Dia, yang belum pernah kutanya namanya siapa. Dia selalu datang ke taman ini setiap pukul lima sore, duduk di bawah pohon Ek tua yang sama sambil memainkan koin dua puluh sennya di sela jari-jari. Matanya gelap, menerawang jauh ke dalam misteri di dasar laut bertahun-tahun jauh di belakang hidupnya seolah-olah dia tidak ada disini—dimanapun, dan ketenangan sikapnya yang menakjubkan itu seperti menyimpan badai yang tidak ada satu orangpun berani mengintipnya.

Bagiku, aku hanya pengamat yang tertarik dan minum soda di bawah pohon Ek tua yang lain.

Apa yang sudah kehidupan lakukan padanya? Dia tampan, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendapatinya tersenyum seperti manusia yang lain. Setiap saat aku selesai menggambar punggungnya yang sedih itu, aku selalu merasa sangat gelisah. Semakin lama, aku melihat badainya yang jauh lebih besar dalam gambarku sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini, perasaan itu terbawa hingga aku pulang ke rumah.

"Kau main di taman itu lagi?" Ibuku bertanya sambil memberiku semangkuk penuh nasi. "Makan yang banyak."

Aku mengangguk, untuk mangkuk nasi dan pertanyaan ibuku tersebut.

"Apa sih yang selalu kau lakukan disana?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat, dan menggambar." Aku mulai menyumpit potongan telur gulung, tapi tidak benar-benar ingin memakannya. "Bu…"

"Hm?"

"Apa ibu tahu pria yang sering duduk disana setiap jam lima sore?"

"Apa ada pria yang seperti itu? Kedengarannya dia tidak punya hobi."

Secara teknis, ibuku benar. Tapi, konteks ini jauh lebih besar daripada yang ibuku kira.

"Sepertinya ibu pernah sekali dua kali mendengar orang-orang di kompleks ini membicarakannya." Ibuku bicara lagi. "Ibu pikir itu hanya cerita sambil lalu. Ternyata, kau melihat pria itu juga."

Aku teringat semua kesan yang kulihat dari diri si pria misterius jam lima sore itu, dan bagaimana orang-orang akan menilainya secara berbeda. "Apa yang orang-orang bicarakan soal dia?"

Ibuku mengangkat bahu tidak acuh. Dia memang selalu tidak mau begitu memikirkan atau menanggapi hal-hal yang tidak begitu mempengaruhi hidupnya ataupun aku. "Orang itu penyendiri. Sebulan yang lalu dia datang entah dari kota mana, dan menyewa kamar di penginapan murah sekitar sini. Ibu tidak ingat semuanya. Tidak banyak juga yang diceritakan. Makanlah, Jeon Jungkook."

"Um." Aku mengangguk lagi, tidak jadi memilih potongan telur gulung dan mengunyah nasi sedikit-sedikit saja.

Aku memikirkan dia. Seperti mati di antara bunga-bunga merah asing yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi hanya indah.

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada orang itu?"

"Uh? Tidak. Aku hanya…menggambarnya sesekali. Jadi, aku penasaran."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, ya? Dia orang asing yang muncul entah darimana asalnya. Bisa jadi dia adalah orang jahat. Ibu tidak mau siapapun melukaimu."

"Aku mengerti."

 _Full_ _of thorns_

 _I blind myself in this sand castle_

Setelah membantu ibuku mencuci piring, aku mengapit buku gambar dan pensilku masuk ke kamar. Kunyalakan radio di pojok meja, lalu aku duduk di lantai dan mulai membuka-buka buku gambarku lagi. Skesta si pria misterius mulai banyak di halaman-halaman pada pertengahan buku. Nyaris selalu sketsa yang sama. Punggung dan bangku taman yang panjang, dengan segaris dua garis kecil sebagai ilustrasi untuk angin sore. Pada beberapa lembar yang lain aku menggambar matanya, sepotong tangan dengan uang koinnya, dan satu lembar berupa wajahnya yang kuusahakan tersenyum.

"I see the signal searchlight strike me in the window of my room… Chimney swift that finds me, be my keeper…Silhouette of the cedar……" Radioku meracau seperti bernyanyi di langit-langit.

Aku juga tersenyum. Aku membuat hidung bangirnya menjadi jelas dengan goresan hitam sebagai bayangan di balik matahari, lebih baik daripada sinar matahari yang sesungguhnya itu sendiri.

Lalu, aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang dengan semua gambar ini. Kupikir aku hanya akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri, karena tidak ada yang mau peduli kisah di dalamnya. Ibuku sudah bilang agar aku jangan terlalu dekat dengan si pria misterius, dan jika kuceritakan pada Choi Junhong—kakak seniorku di kampus yang mata sipitnya paling terkenal di kalangan wanita, dia pasti hanya akan menganggapnya hasil gambarku yang seperti biasanya.

Sekarang baru pukul delapan malam lebih lima belas menit. Aku merasakan dorongan untuk menggambar lagi, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti dorongan itu. Jadi, aku berdiri mematikan radio dan meraih jaketku di punggung kursi. Ketika aku keluar, ibuku masih ada di depan televisi menonton siaran berita yang membosankan. Aku tidak suka siaran berita, dan aku berharap ibuku tidak sadar aku sedang berusaha melewatinya.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini, Jeon Jungkook?"

Ah, ibuku tahu.

"Cari angin."

"Menggambar lagi?"

Aku sudah keburu menutup pintu rumah untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibuku.

Jalanan sepi dan dingin. Angin yang berhembus pelan melewati hidungku, membawa bau lautan malam yang akan dituruni hujan lebat. Sial sekali aku tidak tahu ramalan cuaca hari ini dan melupakan soal sedia payung sebelum hujan. Rintik mulai datang. Aku bergegas saja menuju ke halte bus.

Setibanya aku disana, aku baru saja ketinggalan bus yang akan melewati taman dan air sudah tumpah dari langit tanpa ampun.

Aku duduk menghela napas panjang, sedikit diselipi perasaan kecewa. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama bus yang berikutnya akan datang. Apa aku akan gagal datang ke taman malam ini?

"Kau punya korek?"

Aku menoleh, tidak yakin.

Dua jengkal dari posisiku, ada dua orang gadis remaja berseragam SMA sedang asyik berkikik-kikik ria melihat entah apapun itu di satu layar ponsel yang mereka pegang bersama, lalu seorang pria berhoodie dengan wajah yang separuh tersamar di balik kegelapan, yang ternyata sedang menoleh ke arahku. Poni panjangnya nyaris menutupi mata, tapi aku tahu mata itu.

Aku punya belasan gambar gelap menerawangnya di halaman-halaman pada pertengahan buku gambarku.

Tanganku dingin, wajahku panas. Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja, ketika sosok yang aku cari malah berada begitu dekat tepat di sisi yang lain dari realitasku.

Aku menelan ludah. "T-Tidak…"

"Oke."

Aku menghela napas panjang pelan-pelan, berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi, atau apa yang sedang si pria misterius jam lima itu lakukan di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggalku, atau bahkan apakah mungkin dia juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Kemungkinannya banyak, yang terjadi malam ini untukku hanya satu.

Kucoba untuk melirik, dan aku terkesiap sendiri melihat ujung hidung dan dagunya.

Astaga…

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tahu-tahu berhenti di depan halte dan membunyikan klakson dua kali. Aku terkejut mendapati dua orang gadis remaja di sebelahku itu langsung berdiri, segera berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan untuk masuk. Lalu, mereka pergi dengan sedan hitamnya.

Aku terkesiap lagi.

Tinggal kami berdua yang masih duduk di halte, berkutat seperti idiot dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan mengganggu, dan akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menahan diri tidak benar-benar menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Dia.

Sekarang dia mengeluarkan koin dua puluh lima sennya, dan mulai memainkan logam bundar itu di antara sela jari-jarinya seperti biasa. Dari jarak dekat, aku mengagumi permainan remeh itu seperti anak kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah sirkus.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Dia juga kembali menoleh dan bicara padaku.

Suaranya berat. Aku sadar benar sekarang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tanganku tidak seluwes itu."

"Oke. Kau bisa melakukan trik sulap?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau bisa?"

"Ah…um, aku biasa menggambar."

"Itu buku gambarmu?" Dia merujuk pada buku gambar dan kotak pensil di atas pangkuanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "K-Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Trik sulap…"

"Bisa."

"Oh."

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Kalau, uh, kau tidak keberatan."

Aku ingin menggigit kuku ketika dia tersenyum. Aku akhirnya punya senyum sungguhannya untuk kugambar di dalam buku, demi Tuhan.

"Aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang asing. Kau orang asing."

"Oh, benar juga…"

Dia kembali sibuk memainkan koinnya sendiri. Aku kembali mengamatinya secermat kamera perekam. Perasaan ini bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada berada di tengah-tengah sirkus. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Dia bertanya lagi, tapi masih bermain dengan uang koinnya.

"Apa saja."

"Kau bisa menggambar orang?"

"Uh, y-ya." Aku menggambarmu. Kau.

"Busnya sudah datang."

Aku terkejut lagi dan melihat ke arah bus berikutnya yang memang baru saja datang. Kekecewaan yang baru perlahan melilitku. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana selain di bangku halte bus ini. Aku tidak mau dia kemana-mana.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia berdiri. "Sampai jumpa lagi." Lalu dia bergegas menembus hujan untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

Aku memperhatikan busnya pergi sambil memegang buku gambarku erat-erat.

Sampai jumpa lagi, kau…

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi besok sore.

Kita harus bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _What is your name?_

 _Do you have place to go?_

 _Oh, could you tell me?_

 _I saw you hiding in this garden_

"Hai…"

Dari rumah aku sudah berdoa agar suaraku jangan kedengaran payah, tapi suaraku memang kedengaran payah. Semuanya masih tercekat-cekat di tenggorokanku, dan perasaan panas dinginku menggulung lagi.

Dia terkejut, dan dia menoleh.

Tentu saja dia akan merasa begitu. Selama ini, sepengetahuanku, dia adalah si pria misterius jam lima sore yang tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun dan tidak pernah ada siapapun yang benar-benar mencoba bicara padanya. Mungkin mereka takut teralihkan oleh mata gelapnya, atau sekedar rambutnya yang ternyata kemerahan sungguhan—cokelat terbakar matahari. Atau lagi, itu hanya karena dinding-dinding tidak kasat mata yang menakutkan yang membuat orang-orang tidak berani mendekat. Mereka takut akan misteri di baliknya. Seharusnya, aku takut juga.

"Hei… Kau."

"Ya…" Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan benar tapi rasanya tidak berhasil. "Ini aku—yang semalam di halte. Anak laki-laki yang tidak punya korek."

"Anak laki-laki yang bisa menggambar." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingat. Kau tidak bawa buku gambarmu?"

Aku menelan ludah, menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Duduklah…" Dia menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Aku mengisi ruang itu, dan rasanya menggelisahkan sekali. Aku bahkan tidak segugup ini semalam.

"Nih…" Dia menyodorkan uang koin dua puluh lima sen di tangannya padaku. "Kau coba."

"Uh, t-tidak usah… Aku tidak—"

"Coba saja. Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

Aku berdehem pelan dan menerima uang koin itu. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana harus melakukannya, tapi kujepit koin tersebut di sela jari-jari dan perlahan memindahkannya ke sela jari yang lain seperti yang selalu kulihat dia lakukan sambil duduk berpikir. Baru sekali, koinnya malah sudah jatuh ke atas pasir di bawah kaki-kaki kami. Memalukan.

"Lagi." Dia memungutkan uang koinnya untukku. "Anak kecil saja bisa melakukannya dalam sekali coba."

Seharusnya aku sedikit kesal karena aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus mendorongku melakukan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, hanya karena dia melakukannya, tapi justru satu lagi kemungkinan yang sudah terjadi padaku saat ini jauh lebih membuatku merasa takjub. Aku hanya mencoba memberanikan diri, dan aku mendapatkan banyak hal.

Kami bicara lebih lama lagi, duduk lebih dekat lagi, dan aku mendengar suaranya lebih sering lagi. Aku tahu aku punya banyak sekali gambar yang ingin aku selesaikan malam ini. Buku gambarku yang sekarang tidak akan cukup.

"Ini konyol, tahu…" Keluhku dengan wajah merah.

Dia mendengus geli. "Kau simpan saja dulu koin itu. Kau kembalikan lagi padaku nanti kalau kau sudah bisa memainkannya sepertiku."

"Uh, baiklah…" Aku memasukkan uang koin dari logam itu ke dalam saku celana jinsnku dengan patuh. "Kau merokok, ya?"

"Kau sudah bawa korek untukku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa kau sering kemari?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku kemari?"

Aku tertegun, dan wajahku pasti jadi terlihat lebih merah lagi. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang cukup bodoh duduk sepanjang sore di dalam taman tanpa nama yang terlihat membosankan ini. Tentu saja dia pasti tahu, kalau selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini aku mengikutinya—dan sekaligus menggambarnya.

"Karena aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau sering kemari."

"Jujur sekali." Dia mendengus lagi. "Tapi, kau orang asing. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia terdiam sedikit lebih lama dari yang kusangka, dan kepalanya tertunduk. Apa pertanyaanku baru saja menyakiti perasaannya?

"Kenapa kau mau tahu namaku?" Dia menoleh padaku lagi.

"Supaya kita bisa jadi…teman."

Dia tertawa.

Aku terkejut lagi. Sesuatu dalam nada tawanya membuatku merasa takut dan sedih. Kenapa dia harus merasa miris dan mengejeknya dengan sebuah reaksi mencolok seperti itu? Apa dia adalah manusia yang hanya punya badai dan sudah kehilangan kepercayaan? Itulah kenapa makanya dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri?

"Apa yang salah dengan teman?"

Dia berdehem, berusaha meredam tawanya. "Setelah jadi temanku, kau berharap bisa tahu semuanya tentang aku? Itu keinginan yang remeh sekali dibandingkan dengan banyak keinginan lain di dunia ini yang seharusnya kau miliki. Tapi juga berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak butuh teman, dan aku tidak bisa jadi temanmu."

Tanganku terkepal pelan. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau bilang."

"Aku memang tidak akan bilang. Kalau kau bertemu seekor anak anjing di jalan, memungutnya, lalu memberinya nama, itu akan membuatmu terikat secara emosional dengannya. Ketika itu terjadi, lalu anak anjingnya mati, kau akan menangis seperti yang mati itu adalah anakmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak mau peduli dan menangis untuk seseorang?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak lelah peduli dan menangis untuk seseorang?"

Kepalan tanganku terbuka. Di mataku sekarang, dia adalah seorang pria penyendiri, kesepian, dan terluka yang sedang mengembara mencari obat dan pertolongan. Hanya saja, dia tidak menjerit. Aku ingin membantunya.

"Peduli dan menangis itu normal, tahu."

"Ya. Sudah banyak yang bilang aku ini aneh."

"Aku juga sudah sadar soal itu sekarang."

"Terima kasih untuk sarkasmenya."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Oh." Dia menatapku marah. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku memang baru akan pulang." Aku tersenyum geli dan berdiri. "Aku Jungkook. Besok aku datang lagi."

"Jangan datang."

"Sampai jumpa…"

"Hei, Jungkook…" Dia menahanku sebelum jauh.

Aku berbalik, mengulang-ulang bagaimana dia menyebutkan namaku dengan suaranya yang berat. "Apa?"

"Kau jujur sekali, dan naif. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Dia menghela napas pelan. "Karena hidup ini kejam, dan kau bisa mati kalau terus-terusan menjadi dirimu yang sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura menjadi bukan orang yang baik, sepertimu. Dah, siapapun namamu…"

..

.

.

.

.

 _THE TRUTH UNTOLD, Verse 2 – Kim Taehyung_

 _And, I know_

 _All of your warmth is real_

Tidak seperti yang lain-lainnya dalam hidupku, dia berbeda.

Jungkook.

Dia punya dua gigi kelinci yang tidak bisa tidak aku perhatikan terus, dan sepasang matanya bulat bersih seperti bulan. Tapi, bukan karena itu aku membiarkannya duduk sepanjang sore di sisiku dan selalu bertanya soal banyak hal.

Aku melarikan diri dari kehidupanku yang lama kemari, dengan sedikit optimisme bahwa aku bisa menjadi diriku yang baru tanpa harus menimbulkan keributan dari banyak orang. Bahwa semuanya—walaupun untuk waktu yang sebentar—bisa jadi berbeda. Dan, Jungkook memang membuat semuanya berbeda.

Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang tidak kenal aku, dan dia nekat untuk mencoba. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi sedekat itu, tapi aku juga tidak akan menyuruhnya pergi. Aku tidak mau. Aku tahu sedikit momen pada jam lima sore di taman ini adalah pegangan terbesarku untuk tidak sesak napas dan kembali kehilangan kewarasanku. Ini adalah dunia baru yang sederhana, dimana aku tidak perlu melebur dengan kegelapan dan rasa takut.

"Bukan begini, Hyung…" Jungkook tergelak dan menarik pensil dari tanganku.

Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya kemerahan seperti wajahku karena sinar matahari sore, tapi ada semburat lain yang membuat aku merasa hangat. Aku segera menggeleng sendiri, mengalihkan diri dari perasaan mengganggu itu.

"Ah, terserah kau!"

"Sssshh!" Jungkook sudah memelototiku. "Jangan teriak, Hyung, nanti kelincinya pergi."

"Jangan?" Aku menyeringai. "HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hyuuung!"

Aku akhirnya tidak bisa tidak tertawa sungguhan melihat wajah Jungkook yang merenggut lucu. Hiburan yang selalu Jungkook berikan jauh lebih baik dari seekor anak kelinci, anak anjing, atau anak-anak manapun yang menggemaskan. Tanganku terangkat, tapi aku segera terkesiap sendiri dan langsung menariknya sebelum Jungkook melihat. Aku harus lebih mengendalikan diri lagi.

"Aisssh… Gambar ini jadi tidak selesai karena Hyung bersikap menyebalkan…"

"Kau memaksaku, Jungkook-ah. Aku kan sudah bilang kau gambar sendiri saja. Jangan salahkan aku kalau sekarang hidung kelinci itu jadi sebesar hidungmu."

Kening Jungkook mengernyit. "Hidung Hyung juga besar."

Aku menggeleng seperti orang bijaksana yang lebih banyak tahu. Jungkook sering mempercayai apapun pembodohan yang aku sampaikan padanya kalau sudah begitu. "Tidak sebesar hidungmu. Percayalah…"

"Tsk… Hyung bertingkah menyebalkan lagi."

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Ya, Jungkook memang berbeda. Dia adalah calon dokter yang lebih suka menggambar seperti anak kecil. Dia bahkan lebih suka berada di taman ini dibandingkan berada di perpustakaan dimana dia seharusnya sedang belajar dengan tekun. Dia selalu punya banyak pertanyaan, seolah-olah semua adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Jungkook lahir di bagian dunia yang beruntung, sementara aku berada di sisi lain serapuh istana pasir dan suka melihatnya tertawa. Aku membayangkan dia berada di tengah-tengah keramaiannya sendiri dan menularkan persepsi yang sama pada orang lain sepertiku.

"Kau tidak punya teman, ya?"

"Huh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu kemari setiap hari."

"Memangnya aku seharusnya kemana?"

"Entahlah. Aku berpikir perpustakaan, atau dimana saja, tempat kau seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu."

"Aku punya banyak teman, Hyung."

"Tapi mereka tidak asyik?"

Jungkook tergelak lagi, menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka disini."

"Apanya yang bagus disini?"

Wajah Jungkook menunjukkan semburat yang kulihat tadi, sementara dia menggigit bibir. Apa yang mau dia katakan?

"Tidak tahu. Suka saja."

"Oh…"

"Kenapa Hyung sendiri lebih suka disini?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka disini?"

"Hyung selalu kemari setiap hari."

Aku memalingkan tubuh ke arah Jungkook dan menopang leher dengan siku di atas punggung bangku taman. Aku bersikap seolah-olah ada yang bisa aku pikirkan sebagai jawaban. Faktanya, tidak ada. Aku hanya senang melihat Jungkook yang selalu menunggu jawaban dariku, bahkan ketika dia tahu tidak ada yang akan aku katakan padanya.

"Tidak tahu. Suka saja."

Jungkook menatapku lurus dan perlahan tersenyum manis. "Aku suka disini karena…ada kau, Hyung."

Masih tidak ada yang harus aku khawatirkan hari ini. Jam lima soreku masih saja mengagumkan.

"Aku suka karena kau suka disini."

"B-Besok Hyung akan kemari lagi?"

"Kau tahu aku pasti selalu datang."

"Aku juga akan datang. Aku ingin bertemu Hyung lagi…"

Kembali kejujuran yang sama, dan aku merasa hangat lagi. Aku takut mulai sering merasakannya ketika berada di dekat Jungkook. Tapi, aku akhirnya tetap membiarkan tanganku benar-benar terulur padanya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut. Aku melanggar banyak aturan demi sentuhan kecil itu. Aku memang melarikan diri dari kehidupanku yang lama kemari, tapi dunia baruku yang sederhana menjadi rentan sepertiku karena sekarang aku mengikatnya dengan Jungkook.

Aku mengabaikan semuanya untuk sejenak dan balas tersenyum pada Jungkook saja.

 _The blue flower your hand was picking_

"Hyung…" Panggil Jungkook padaku di suatu sore yang lain.

"Hm?"

"Aku bilang pada ibuku kalau hari ini kau akan makan malam di rumah."

Aku menegakkan diri terkejut. Ada sedikit riak-riak kemarahan dalam diriku. Tapi, tatapan penuh harap Jungkook membuatku menahannya lagi. "Kenapa kau bicara seenaknya begitu pada orang lain?"

"Ini hanya makan malam. Apa yang salah, Hyung?"

"Semuanya salah!" Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan itu, Jungkook-ah…"

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Suara Jungkook bergetar. "Karena Hyung tidak pernah mau bilang apa-apa. Kadang-kadang, aku ingin tahu namamu supaya aku bisa menjawab ketika ibuku bertanya kenapa aku selalu datang ke taman ini, Hyung… Atau siapa saja."

Aku terdiam dengan sendirinya. Kilatan-kilatan yang biasa ada di mata Jungkook perlahan meredup, dan aku takut sudah mengecewakannya. Aku hanya ingin jauh dari sebuah nama yang melekat terlalu erat padaku lalu membuatku terpenjara. Aku benci namaku, dan aku tidak mau Jungkook juga membencinya.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa itu lebih baik."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan menolak menatapku, tidak kunjung menjawab.

Aku tahu aku memang sudah mengecewakan Jungkook. Dia hanya sedang bersikap realistis. Tapi, beginilah caraku bersikap realistis juga untuk melindungi apa yang aku punya.

Kubiarkan Jungkook menggosok-gosokkan ujung pensilnya ke buku sembarangan saja, dan aku sendiri mengeluarkan rokok dari saku belakang celanaku. Kutarik sebatang, lalu kunyalakan ujungnya dengan pemantik.

Asap manis mengaburkan pikiranku yang sudah selalu berkabut.

 _I want to hold it_

Makan malam keluarga terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang menyenangkan. Idealnya, ayah dan ibu saling melempar candaan, sedangkan anak-anak sibuk berebut potongan paha ayam. Ada banyak sekali percakapan basa-basi yang sudah malas orang dengar, yang saling dilempar di meja makan. Bagaimana harimu di tempat kerja, bagaimana pelajaranmu di sekolah, bagaimana…bagaimana…

Aku belum pernah dengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan remeh seperti itu. Aku menginginkannya. Jika aku menerima ajakan Jungkook, aku mungkin akan punya kesempatan untuk mendengarnya langsung meskipun pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan oleh ibu Jungkook padaku—tentu saja. Tapi, konsep keluarga seperti itu akhirnya tidak cocok untukku, dan aku mengerti. Karena aku berbeda, hidupku berbeda, dan terlibat lebih jauh dengan Jungkook tidak boleh aku pertimbangkan sama sekali. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya dengan diriku yang ini.

Aku menghisap rokokku lagi, lalu kembali menghembuskan asapnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mengerti."

Kulirik Jungkook. Coret-coretannya sudah separuh terlihat seperti dua menara. Aku mengenalinya sebagai landmark ikonik kota yang berada agak jauh di latar belakang kami.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Jangan marah."

"Aku bilang tidak marah."

"Jangan belajar berbohong."

Jungkook tahu-tahu meletakkan pensilnya dengan kekesalan yang kentara. "Kalau begitu, apa susahnya bilang iya?"

"Ah, lanjutkan saja marahmu." Aku membuang muka.

"Ugh…"

Aku terus merokok hingga batang yang kedua, dan pikiranku menjadi lebih berkabut daripada yang biasanya. Jungkook juga menggambar lebih sedikit dan membosankan daripada yang biasanya. Sore ini, aku dan Jungkook lebih banyak diam. Aku rasa, akhirnya kami sama-sama tidak ada yang bisa mengerti.

"Aku marah padamu, Hyung."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

 _But, it's my fate_

Bel kecil di pintu minimarket berdenting lagi, dan iseng aku menoleh. Ketika mendapati apa yang aku lihat, jantungku terkena hantaman hebat dan yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah masaku sudah habis. Aku tidak mau. Tidak boleh habis sekarang. Aku berpaling lagi pada rak makanan instan, berusaha mengatur diriku dengan benar seperti yang sudah kulatih selama ini. Gosh, dadaku sesak sekali.

Tenang. Aku menghela napas sedalam mungkin. Mereka hanya pria biasa dengan seragam patroli polisi. Dua orang.

Aku malah semakin gusar seperti amatir. Kulirik lagi dua orang polisi sialan itu. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan kasir sambil melihat-lihat layar datar hasil pengamatan CCTV disana. Tahu-tahu salah satu dari polisi itu melirik ke arahku. Aku langsung berbalik sambil tersedak. Apa mereka tahu?

Tidak bisa menduga-duga lebih lama lagi.

Aku meletakkan dua botol soda dan roti tawarku ke lantai, menaikkan hoodie dan mulai mengambil jalan keluar.

Rasanya sekarang seperti semua orang yang sedang mengamati punggungku. Mereka tahu.

"Permisi…"

Aku sudah mendobrak pintu dan berlari ke jalan di ujung panggilan itu.

"HEI!!!"

Aku langsung berlari seperti cheetah gila, menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku, tidak peduli jika mereka menabrak orang lain lagi atau kopi yang mereka bawa dalam genggaman menjadi tumpah dan mereka mengumpatkan kata-kata kotor kepadaku. Aku harus terus berlari seperti cheetah gila, karena berakhir dan tidak berakhir punya perbedaan besar sekarang. Dulu aku tidak peduli, sekarang aku sudah punya janji.

Di taman tanpa nama itu, jam lima sore.

"HEI! BERHENTI KAU!"

Aku tidak tahu wajahku basah karena peluh atau karena air mata, aku tidak peduli kedua kakiku mulai mati rasa atau paru-paruku tidak sanggup menarik oksigen secepat lariku, aku harus terus berlari. Bahkan jika aku ketakutan setengah mati karena jalan ini mungkin akan ada habisnya, aku harus terus berlari di jalan yang lain lagi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, bagaimana saat ini aku berdoa seandainya dulu aku adalah orang yang baik dengan kehidupan yang baik.

Aku nekat menyeberangi jalan sekarang. Mobil-mobil menginjak rem mendadak, membunyikan klakson panjang, dan aku melompati kap mesin mereka seperti seorang kriminal terlatih. Kedua polisi itu keteteran menghentikan mobil-mobil tersebut, dan aku senang mereka mulai ketinggalan di belakang. Ada sebuah lapangan baseball di dekat aliran sungai Han, aku lewat hutan pinus di belakangnya dan memanjat pagar kawat besi yang merupakan jalan pintas langsung ke flat murahan tempatku bersembunyi selama ini. Tentu saja aku tidak ke flatku. Aku membobol kunci dan masuk ke dalam flat sebelah yang kutahu masih kosong, dan bersembunyi disana.

Jungkook…

Pikiranku menggelap saat aku rebah di lantai yang dingin dan bau debu, sementara mataku mengamati langit-langit yang kusam.

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku basah karena aku menangis, dan itu rasanya pedih sekali di hatiku. Aku hanya dua kali menangis seumur hidup. Yang pertama adalah ketika malam itu Noonaku menangis menatapku sorotnya yang penuh kebencian. Noonaku sendiri membenciku, meskipun aku sudah menyelamatkannya dari pacar brengseknya yang sering memaki dengan mulut bau minuman dan suka main pukul itu.

Jika Jungkook juga…

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkannya sampai selesai.

Jangan Jungkook juga.

Ya, Tuhan.

 _Don't smile on me_

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar di balik keremangan lampu taman, tapi aku tahu dia kecewa dan lelah menungguku datang. "Hyung!"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Tes…

"Jungkook…"

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng sambil menyeka pipinya. "Aku pikir Hyung sudah mati, tahu…"

Aku tertegun sendiri. Jika boleh berkata jujur sekarang, aku ingin langsung memeluk Jungkook saja. Tapi, aku tidak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri, dan Jungkook. Aku tidak boleh merusak hidupnya yang normal dan sempurna dengan sentuhanku yang lebih besar lagi. Kedua tanganku hanya bisa terkepal kuat saja, melawan dorongan besar itu. Menahan hal paling tulus yang ingin aku lakukan tersebut ternyata rasanya menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Hyung tidak datang…" Air mata Jungkook meleleh lagi. "Aku tidak tahu harus mencari Hyung dimana… Aku, a-aku hanya bisa duduk seperti orang bodoh disini, dan menunggu…"

"Aku mi—" Suara dan kata-kataku gugur tidak menentu ketika Jungkook menubruk dadaku dan memeluk dengan hangat. Aku juga tidak bisa tidak meneteskan air mata lagi. Sekarang bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Kepalan tanganku menjadi semakin kuat. "Jungkook…"

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa… Hiks…"

Aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Hal realistis yang harus aku lakukan adalah mendorong Jungkook. Kedekatan ini tidak pernah boleh terjadi. Tapi, pilihan itu membuatku bertaruh dengan diri sendiri. Jika aku meletakkan tanganku di tubuhnya, apa aku akan sanggup mendorongnya atau malah berakhir balas memeluknya seperti yang aku inginkan? Demi Tuhan, aku ingin memeluk Jungkook, sehangat dia memelukku sampai akhir.

 _Lie to me_

"Aku…membutuhkanmu, Hyung."

Disana. Ketakutan dan rasa sakitku membesar dalam dalam kalimat tanpa dosa itu. Jungkook semakin memerangkapku dalam kejujurannya yang mengagumkan itu dan jika aku memang harus mendorong Jungkook, maka harus sekaranglah waktunya. Jungkook hanya akan terluka hari ini saja. Besok dia pasti sudah lebih baik tanpa aku.

"Hyung…"

Tanganku tertahan, ketika dia memanggilku sekali lagi dengan lirih.

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan menghilang lagi dariku."

Tanganku terkulai lagi tanpa perlawanan. "Jangan begini, Jungkook-ah." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut payahku. "Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu selamanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Air mataku menetes lagi, dan jatuh di atas rambut Jungkook yang harum seperti apel. Menetes lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenalku…"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tetap mencintaimu, siapapun namamu."

 _Because I can't get closer to you_

 _There's no name you can call me_

"Dengarkan aku, Jungkook…" Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, menekan rasa sakitku dimana-mana. "Aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

Jungkook mundur sedikit dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku. Tatapannya penuh luka. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku… _ingin_."

Kedua tangan Jungkook lepas dariku, dan kekosongan yang segera terasa melilitku membuat semuanya jadi semakin pedih. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar berdoa aku adalah seseorang yang baik dan bisa menahan Jungkook di sisiku selamanya.

Aku juga mencintainya.

Aku sangat mencintai Jungkook.

Aku ingin memeluknya dan terus memanggil namanya tanpa beban.

" _ingin_?"

"Aku sudah bosan disini."

"Hyung…"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Begitu frustasi dan putus asanya aku, aku membentak Jungkook dengan terlalu bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi, jika itu membuat situasi ini menjadi lebih mudah, aku rela melakukannya. "Kita bahkan bukan teman. Kau hanya anak laki-laki yang suka menggambar dan mendengarku bicara omong kosong sampah sepanjang sore. Kau memanfaatkan keberadaanku—"

"Tidak…"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja pada teman-temanmu, karena kau tidak pernah butuh aku. Aku juga tidak butuh orang tidak berguna dan lemah sepertimu, Jungkook. Kalau aku pernah bilang kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang baik dalam hidupku, aku berbohong. Aku mengatakannya hanya untuk menghiburmu saja."

Kepala Jungkook terkulai, dan bahunya bergetar pelan.

Aku segera berbalik, menghalangi diriku sendiri dari menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Mudah atau tidak, aku harus segera pergi sebelum para polisi itu tahu aku menemui seseorang di kota ini dan menginterogasinya.

"Selamat tinggal…"

"T-Tunggu… Hyung… Jangan p-pergi…"

Aku tidak bisa melihat jalanku karena air mata.

"Hyuung…… Aku mohon, hiks… Hyuuuuuuung…"

.

.

.

.

 _You know that I can't_

 _Show you me_

 _Give you me_

 _I can't show you a ruined part of myself_

Aku tidak tahu ini sudah pukul berapa. Aku tidak punya jam, apalagi ponsel untuk dicek. Yang jelas, aku terbangun dan aku merasa harus menuju ke kamar mandi. Kulepaskan semua pakaianku, lalu naik ke dalam bak mandi. Air hangat mengucur dari shower, membuat rambutku luruh dan aku menyadari kalau panjangnya sudah nyaris sampai ke bahu. Sudah berapa lama aku membiarkannya tumbuh tidak terurus seperti ilalang? Mengambil gunting dari dalam lemari wastafel, aku memotong rambutku sependek mungkin dan memperhatikan setiap helai-helainya meluncur ke dalam lubang bak mandi bersama air yang mengalir kencang.

Jika rambut saja mudah dipotong dan tumbuh kembali, kenapa helaan napasku tidak? Semakin hari, rasanya semakin susah bernapas saja.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya?"

Aku mematikan air, dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang hampa.

"Cepat keluar. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Aku menuruti saja panggilan itu seperti robot, memakai handuk lalu keluar dengan pasrah.

Park Jimin, satu-satunya manusia biasa yang paling setia di sisiku di belahan dunia yang lain, mengeluarkan banyak sekali kaleng-kaleng makanan dari kantung belanjaannya dan menjejalkan semuanya di atas meja makan. Aku tidak tahu dia membelinya, atau mencurinya, yang jelas dia lebih kebingungan harus memanaskan yang mana dulu.

"Kau mau makan yang mana?"

Sarden kaleng, sup buah kaleng, Kimchi kaleng, apapun yang bisa dikemas dalam kaleng, tidak ada satupun yang bisa aku pahami bagian menggugah seleranya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hei…" Jimin menahanku sebelum aku sempat masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. "Kau baru potong rambut?"

"Hm."

"Astaga, aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik dengan mata tertutup. Ponimu miring, tahu."

"Terserah kau saja." Gumamku lagi, masih tidak peduli.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti sampah, dude."

Sampah… Aku bahkan merasa jauh lebih buruk daripada itu, tapi aku tidak tahu kosa katanya yang tepat apa. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur. Toh, aku ini memang sampah, kan?"

"Ya, soal itu," Jimin tampak menggaruk-garuk keningnya. "Aku mendengarmu menangis lagi semalam."

"Oh."

"Hei, Kim Taehyung…"

"Kau mau menceramahiku lagi?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan kembali untuk menemuinya?"

Nya. Dia, Jungkook.

Jantungku berdenyut-denyut sakit. Dua puluh empat jam per tujuh hari tidak akan memperbaiki perasaan apa-apa, terutama karena aku tidak ingin memperbaiki apa-apa. Sakit biar saja sakit.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus kembali untuk menemui dia?"

"Untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

"Seperti?"

"Kau…merindukannya."

Ketika menghela napas, rasanya berat, menyakitkan. Seperti ada sebongkah batu di dasar yang menyumbat saluran pernapasanku ini. "Tidak ada yang harus aku katakan padanya."

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Jungkook berarti sekali untukmu, Kim Taehyung. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau kau memang tidak merindukan Jungkook." Jimin menantang dengan kelas.

Jimin hanya sesekali saja keras kepalanya, tapi itu pasti pada saat-saat yang paling tidak diharapkan. Harus berapa kali lagi dia menyebut nama Jungkook untukku?

"Rindu ini bukan urusan Jungkook, Park Jimin." Aku menggertakkan gigi, mencegah diriku menjadi pria lemah dalam percakapan soal perasaan. "Dia sudah berada dalam kehidupannya yang normal."

"Oh, ya?" Jimin mendengus. "Kata siapa? Kata kau? Memangnya kau sudah pernah melihat dia kembali pada hidunya yang normal?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook juga tersiksa sepertimu? Aku yakin benar soal itu."

"Hentikan, Jimin." Aku berpaling dan menjambak sedikit rambutku. "Kau membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Kau sendiri yang membuat kepalamu sakit. Kalau aku kenal siapa Jungkook ini, sudah lama aku yang akan menemuinya dan bilang padanya betapa menyedihkannya kau sekarang."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi!" Aku meraung kepayahan pada Jimin. Wajahku pasti merah. "Selama bertahun-tahun, aku hanya punya dia macam kehidupan. Persembunyian, dan pelarian. Orang-orang, para polisi, masih belum lelah mencariku dimana-mana. Aku beruntung Jungkook tidak pernah tahu siapa aku. Begitu dia tahu namaku, dia pasti akan mengalami mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya karena dia akan begitu ketakutan. Aku bukan hanya Kim Taehyung… Aku adalah monster. Aku tidak bisa melukai Jungkook, dan aku tidak mau Jungkook membenciku. Jadi, hentikan, Jimin… Aku mohon."

"Maaf." Sikap tubuh Jimin melunak. "Aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan."

Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauh darinya. Kubanting pintu kamar tamu yang kutempati sementara, dan aku jatuh terbungkuk di atas lantai kemudian karena kedua kakiku sudah lemah.

Air mataku turun dengan cepat, dan aku pun menangis terisak-isak lagi seperti orang bodoh.

Aku merindukan Jungkook. Demi Tuhan, jika Tuhan bisa mendengarku, aku rindu sekali pada Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa tidak melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Jungkook yang begitu jujur, manis dan selalu menungguku di taman tanpa nama itu setiap jam lima sore tanpa pamrih.

Aku mencintai Jungkook, dan aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

Tapi, setiap saat aku melihat tanganku, aku masih bisa melihat darah segar disana. Rasanya begitu jelas, seolah-olah pecahan botol yang berbau amis itu masih berada erat dalam genggamanku, dan pacar noonaku yang sialan itu sedang memegangi perutnya yang robek di hadapanku. Tidak ada suara yang lain, selain jeritan histeris yang merobek langit-langit ruangan.

Kejutannya adalah, aku tidak berhenti hanya disitu saja. Aku menikamnya lagi, dan lagi. Dan, sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali soal apa yang aku lakukan hari itu.

Kenapa dulu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan pernah mencintai seseorang setulus Jungkook? Aku pasti akan bersikap dengan lebih baik pada hidupku sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah…" Aku menyeka mataku yang basah dengan telapak tangan seperti anak kecil. "Maafkan aku, hiks…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _THE TRUTH UNTOLD, Verse 3 – Jeon Jungkook_

 _But, I still want you_

 _Jungkook-ah…_

"Jungkook-ah?"

Tersentak pelan, aku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi." Tuduh Kang Mingyu, salah satu teman kampusku.

Ah.

Aku tersenyum sekenannya saja. "Tidak."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini, kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Semalam, aku bahkan tidak ingat apakah aku tidur atau tidak. Mata terpejam atau tidak, perasaan sedih yang menyertaiku masih tetap ada, dan sama. Apa gunanya tidur?

"Apa itu rasanya enak?"

"Apa?"

"Itu." Aku menunjuk pada sebatang rokok menyala yang dijepit di antara dua jari Mingyu.

"Ah, ini. Kenapa? Kau mau coba?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia suka sekali merokok."

"Dia siapa?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Jungkook-ah…"

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Tidak.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan sikap-sikap membaur manusia ini. kepalaku seberat genangan air di mataku, dan aku susah bernapas.

"Kita kerjakan proyek ini besok saja." Aku segera berdiri dengan ranselku dan meninggalkan taman belajar gedung kampus yang asri itu. "Dah, Mingyu…"

 _I'm crying_

 _That's disappeared_

 _That's fallen_

Begitu sudah jauh, aku menghela napas sedalam mungkin meskipun itu tidak menghentikanku dari menangis di tempat umum lagi. Sejauh yang aku tahu, aku memang sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kampus akhir-akhir ini. Jeon Jungkook yang periang, sedang mengalami minggu-minggu terberat misteriusnya dan habis dihajar tangisan tanpa suara. Aku tidak akan menyangkal.

Tugas-tugas kuliahku menumpuk di sudut meja belajar kamarku, sedangkan seluruh sketsaku mati di dasar laci. Aku terbaring sepanjang waktu, menatap langit-langit yang kosong, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang seharusnya terjadi dan membuatku merasa…bahagia. Jika aku tahu namanya, dan aku bisa berada di sisinya sepanjang waktu. Yang aku punya sekarang tinggal wajah tampannya dalam ingatanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdoa, karena dia tidak bisa kusebut disana.

 _Hei, Jungkook-ah…_

Aku ingin berdoa, agar aku bisa mendengarnya memanggil namaku lagi. Aku ingin berdoa, agar dia bisa kembali ke hidupku lagi. Aku ingin berdoa, agar air mataku ini bisa berhenti.

Aku membencinya.

"Tidak ada yang terlahir sebagai seorang penjahat." Ujar Kang Mingyu padaku di hari yang lain lagi, jauh setelah proyek penelitian kami berdua selesai dan ternyata aku masih terjebak dalam penderitaan ini. Rokok masih setia dijepit di antara kedua jarinya, sedangkan mulutnya mengepulkan asap tipis berbau manis tembakau ke udara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau jadi aku?"

"Soal apa?"

"Menyukai seseorang yang tidak pernah benar-benar kau kenal."

Aku mematung, sontak berhenti menulis. Peganganku menguat pada pulpen, seiring dengan perasaan sedih yang perlahan merayap naik ke ujung mataku.

"Aku tahu Yoon Bomi hanya sebatas nama dan bentuk fisiknya saja." Mingyu bicara lagi. "Dia senior kita yang akan lulus sebentar lagi, cantik, wajahnya bulat seperti bulan, dan senyumnya bisa kelihatan dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai dia. Termasuk aku. Tapi, aku hanya tahu mengenai dia hanya sebatas itu saja. Hanya sebatas ketika dia ada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama denganku. Yoon Bomi bisa saja adalah seorang monster dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Mungkin…kau tidak peduli."

"Kurasa begitu. Aku tidak tahu kesusahan hidup apa yang membuat Yoon Bomi harus jadi seorang monster. Aku tidak punya hak memilih untuk membencinya. Yoon Bomi sendiri juga tidak meminta untuk hidupnya jadi seburuk itu, kan? Kalau dia memang sungguhan adalah seorang monster."

"Ya…" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia mungkin monster."

"Yoon Bomi?"

Kang Mingyu menggeleng. "Dia, entah siapapun itu yang sudah berhasil membuatmu jadi menyedihkan seperti ini."

Dia.

Air mataku bahkan sudah menetes lagi hingga itu mengejutkanku. Aku lekas menunduk sebentar dan menyeka sudut mataku dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia mungkin memang adalah monster, Jeon Jungkook. Tapi, kau tidak pernah tahu kesusahan hidup apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu. Apa kau akan tetap menyukainya, seperti aku? Atau, sekarang kau pelan-pelan sudah mulai membencinya?"

"Apa aku punya hak memilih untuk membenci sepertimu?"

"Kau boleh membenci orang itu karena dia sudah meninggalkanmu." Kang Mingyu tersenyum tipis. "Bukan karena dia adalah monster."

Aku menghela napas sedalam mungkin, merasa sulit bernapas.

Dia, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya hari ini. Apa dia makan dengan baik, apa dia punya satu tempat yang nyaman untuk dituju, apa dia punya teman yang bisa mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin seorangpun mengenalnya…

Aku ingat semuanya tentang dia sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya, dan tidak hanya sekedar wajah tampannya saja. Aku ingat kesedihannya, jiwanya yang meminta tolong dalam kesepian, dia yang tidak begitu banyak bicara, dan kisah yang orang-orang di sekitar lingkunganku ceritakan soal kedatangannya yang tanpa angin maupun hujan saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya untuk apapun itu yang memakannya dari dalam.

Air mataku menetes lagi tanpa bisa kucegah, seiring dengan dadaku yang terasa semakin sakit.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup.

"Aku yang gagal menahannya pergi dari sini."

Kang Mingyu menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asap tipisnya lagi sambil mematikan puntung di bawah sepatunya.

"Makanya aku takut mendekati Yoon Bomi. Aku tidak siap menangis sepertimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Aku tertunduk, tersenyum karena sindirian jujur Mingyu sambil meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu namanya, tapi kau punya semua kenangannya. Itu yang terpenting."

 _Left alone in this sandcastle_

 _But, I still want you_

Ya, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dia, siapapun namanya.

Suatu hari nanti, kita harus bertemu lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

E N D


End file.
